Say U Friend
by MamluahAZ
Summary: " aku selalu menyukaimu Mark " suara Jinyoung yang terlampau kecil justru membuat Mark semakin mengerutkan kening. Jinyoung didepannya kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke ujung alas kakinya. Jawaban itu tepat seperti yang diharapkan Mark pagi tadi ketika ia berjanji akan memberi tahu Jinyoung tentang perasaannya tapi jelas bukan, bukan ekspresi itu yang Mark inginkan. MARKJIN shipper.
1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara yang terdengar dari arah samping rumah yang baru saja ia masuki. Setelah ia membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan taman samping dengan bagian dalam rumah ia segera menuju gazebo yang terletak hampir di pojok taman. Untuk mencapai gazebo itu ia harus melawati kolam renang keluarga yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman. Jinyoung melambatkan langkahnya di jalan batu menuju gazebo – yang sengaja dibuat agar tidak merusak rumput taman, dan sebelum mencapai tempat dimana seseorang menggesek senar biolanya Jinyoung benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Jinyoung memejamkan mata menikmati alunan merdu yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik yang berasal dari Italia itu. Jinyoung amat sangat menyukai musik-musik klasik. Terlebih musik yang dimainkan oleh Mark Tuan.

" kau sudah terlambat datang Jinyoung. Jangan buang waktu dengan hanya berdiri di sana!" Jinyoung membuka mata kaget ketika mendengar suara bariton Mark yang anehnya masih memunggunginya sembari masih memainkan biola di tangannya.  
" wooaa... bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah di sini?" Jinyoung menghampiri Mark dengan wajah takjub. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Mark melakukan itu. Mark selalu tahu bila Jinyoung datang walaupun ia sama sekali tidak sedang melihat ke arah pintu masuk – atau dalam kasus ini adalah pintu penghubung antara rumah dan taman dirumahnya. Ia selalu takjub dengan kelebihan Mark yang satu ini.  
" kita mulai dengan ini, in G" Mark menunjuk salah satu halaman partitur di hadapan Jinyoung tak lama setelah Jinyoung siap dengan semua persiapan latihannya. Dan begitulah selalu pertanyaan Jinyoung berakhir dengan tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari Mark. Jinyoung memutar matanya menyerah dan mulai memainkan biolanya mengikuti barisan notasi yang tercetak dalam lembar partitur di hadapannya. Dan setelah itu keduanya melakukan kegiatan yang setiap minggu tak pernah berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tepatnya sejak Jinyoung memutuskan mengikuti ekskul orchestra di sekolahnya.  
" no no no apa yang kau lakukan Jinyoung?" suara bariton Mark menghentikan alunan biola Jinyoung.  
" kau harus memainkannya dengan tegas di part ini" Mark memainkan biolanya memberikan contoh pada Jinyoung bagaimana seharusnya nada itu dimainkan. Jinyoung mengangguk dan mencobanya sekali lagi.  
" lebih tegas lagi" ujar Mark kini menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Jinyoung mencoba lagi part yang dimaksud dan Mark hanya mengangguk (sedikit). Agaknya dia sudah cukup puas dengan permainan Jinyoung kali ini.

Latihan itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih 2,5 jam setelahnya dengan tidak lupa komentar-komentar Mark yang akan selalu menemani setiap lagu yang dimainkan Jinyoung siang itu. Jinyoung akan selalu patuh pada apa yang dikatakan Mark jika itu bersangkutan dengan musik. Karena ia selalu tahu Mark benar, bahkan sejak pertama ia dengar lagu yang dimainkannya tanpa kenal siapa Mark secara personality.

Dan ketika sang ayah mengenalkannya pada Mark – yang untungnya kala itu ditakdirkan menjadi tetangga barunya, Jinyoung dengan semangat 45 mengatakan pada ayahnya akan ikut ekskul orchestra setelah secara langsung mendengarkan permainan sang pianis jenius itu di rumahnya. Ayahnya tentu dengan senang hati mengizinkan, karena ia tahu betapa terpuruknya Jinyoung setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkannya tak dapat meneruskan hobby yang amat dicintainya.  
" Mark, mau menemaniku minum kopi?" ujar Jinyoung setelah membereskan note partitur dan biolanya.

Di sinilah mereka di sebuah cafe setelah Mark – tentu saja – tidak bisa menolak Jinyoung dengan puppy eyes-nya 20 menit yang lalu setelah latihan mereka selesai.  
" kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk minum kopi Jinyoung. Di rumahku juga ada kopi kau tahu?" ujar Mark setelah sang pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi untuk menyediakannya.  
" aku sedang ingin minum kopi di sini Mark" Jinyoung menopang dagu menjawab Mark.  
Mark memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Jinyoung. " kau tidak ' _sedang_ ' tetapi ' _selalu_ ' ingin melakukan itu jika kau bisa Jinyoung."  
" oh... kau mengenalku dengan baik Mark Tuan" Jinyoung tersenyum hingga matanya hanya menyisakan satu garis dan tentu saja kerutan-kerutan lucu di ujung garis tersebut. Jinyoung berkata jujur, namun sayangnya ia tidak tahu efek dari perbuatannya.

Mark menaikkan alisnya dan menarik napas pelan berusaha mengontrol debaran efek dari tingkah Jinyoung di depannya. ' _ouh... kenapa dia memasang tampang tak berdosanya itu di depanku'._

Mark memang seorang pemusik yang jenius – setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan coach dan penikmat musiknya tentu saja, namun ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa irama jantungnya tak pernah bisa ia kontrol jika sudah berhubungan dengan Jinyoung. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya 3 th silam. Mark sekali lagi menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harap dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya kali ini. Dan sepertinya usahanya kali ini sedikt berhasil, namun sayangnya Jinyoung salah mengerti.  
Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya " ayolah Mark jangan begitu. Lagipula kau tidak rugi-rugi amat menemaniku kali ini" Jinyoung tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Mark bingung kuadrat. Jinyoung salah mengartikan hal yang dilakukan Mark tadi sebagai keluhan. Dan ya Mark memang mengeluh tapi bukan karena ia mau menemani Jinyoung melakukan salah satu hobby-nya. Ia mengeluh tentang pengaruh temannya ini pada kesehatan jantungnya. Oh tapi apakah Jinyoung tahu tentang itu? Tentu saja tidak, jadi biarkan saja. Dan hal lain yang membuatnya bingung adalah kalimat terakhir Jinyoung. _' tidak rugi menemaninya? Yang benar saja!'_. Dia – tentu saja – tidak pernah merasa rugi bisa menemani Jinyoung walaupun itu berarti melakukan hal-hal aneh yang disukai Jinyoung. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengerti yang diucapkan Jinyoung tentang itu.  
" lihat Mark, hujan! " seru Jinyoung menunjuk ke arah luar cafe. Mark memutar arah pandangnya ke arah yang ditunjuk Jinyoung.  
" kau senang bukan?" Mark kembali menatap Jinyoung yang berbinar didepannya. Dan Mark tidak dapat menahan bibirnya mengulas senyum melihat itu.


	2. Chapter 3

Hallo reader-nim miss me? kkekekkeke

yeay, chapter 2 here...( sorry for typo )

just check this out, hope you'll enjoy it

Sore ini Mark seperti biasa sedang menunggu Jinyoung untuk pulang setelah kelas mereka selesai 1 jam sebelumnya. Yaa, mereka sudah melakukannya sejak hari pertama Mark bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Mengingat waktu itu adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di tempat baru dengan lingkungan yang belum dikenalnya, tentu saja Mark tidak berani mengambil resiko tersesat dimalam pertamanya pulang dari sekolah. Untunglah ada Jinyoung yang satu arah dengannya maka sejak saat itu ia mengusulkan untuk berangkat serta pulang sekolah bersama Jinyoung. (O'oo apakah hanya aku atau memang sebenarnya Mark hanya menggunakan istilah 'tersesat' sebagai alasan untuk pergi dengan Jiyoung?). Oh yang benar saja Mark! rumah barumu hanya beberapa meter dari gerbang depan kompleks. Tapi bukankah Mark tidak mengerti bus mana yang harus dinaikinya serta bus dengan arah yang mana? Dan hari itu sudah sangat larut ketika mereka pulang dari sekolah. Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana perbedaan antara siang dan malam di lingkungan yang baru kalian tempati? Sungguh sangat berbeda, kalian tidak akan mengenali jalan mana yang kalian lewati pagi tadi. Okay kau menang Mark, katakan saja kau memang takut tersesat. Dan Jinyoung yang memang sejak awal sekolah tidak pernah memiliki teman ke sekolah bersama (karena rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan teman-temannya) dengan senang hati menerima usulan Mark.

Mark ditemani Jackson, Jaebum dan beberapa teman dari klub orchestra tengah asyik membicarakan tentang suatu hal di bangku dekat parkiran kampus. Jika tidak sedang latihan mereka memang sering berkumpul walau hanya sekedar membahas hal-hal random yang tak menyangkut musik. Dan ya mereka sudah hampir 1 jam mengobrol namun sosok yang ditunggu Mark tak jua muncul. Oh kemanakah kiranya sang kekasih?. oops.. apakah author baru saja menuliskan kekasih?. Jika iya lupakan saja, karena yang ditunggu Mark adalah Jinyoung – sahabatnya sejak tiga tahun lalu dan bukan kekasihnya. Setidaknya begitulah untuk saat ini.  
" kita akan pulang sekarang, kalian masih ingin di sini?" pamit salah satu teman yang kini sudah berdiri dan diikuti dua orang lainnya yang berada di sebelah kiri Mark.  
" yeah... kita masih akan disini menemani Mark menunggu Jin" ujar Jackson menaggapi.  
" oh kau menunggu Jinyoung?" tanya salah seorang yang berbaju abu-abu.  
" he-hem" Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok berbaju abu-abu tadi.  
" tadi kulihat dia masuk ke ruang dance"  
" eh ruang dance? kau yakin itu Jin?" Mark tampak sangsi dengan pernyataan itu.  
" ya, aku hafal betul jacket navy kesayangannya. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang" jawabnya menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah hampir masuk mobil di parkiran sana.  
" oke, thanks. Bye" Mark, Jack and Jaebum melambai sekilas.

Dan ketika mobil ketiga temannya itu hilang berbelok ke jalan utama kampus Mark bergegas berdiri.  
" kalian bisa pulang sekarang" Mark menggendong ranselnya di salah satu bahu dan merangkul buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dengan tangan lainnya.  
"kau akan menjemputnya ke ruang dance?" tanya Jaebum.  
"heem..." Mark mengangguk sekilas ketika ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah gedung di sebelah kanannya.

Jackson dan Jaebum belum beranjak dari bangku yang ditempatinya tadi dan masih asyik mengobrol ketika mereka melihat Mark berjalan lurus menuju parkiran dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Seperti ada sekumpulan awan hitam sedang bergelantungan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat . . . emm bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Sangat tidak mencerminkan Si Pemusik Jenius yang biasanya selalu memiliki poker face dengan ekspresi cool yang selalu memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya? Entahlah yang pasti mereka sangat jarang (catat: sangat jarang) melihat Mark mengekspresikan hal semacam itu selama ini. Owhh kecuali bila hal itu menyangkut Jinyoung tentu saja. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan Jack dan Jaebum yang memanggilnya.  
"Bukankah dia tadi ingin menjemput Jinyoung ke ruang dance?" tanya Jaebum berpaling pada Jackson disampingnya. Pertanyaan yang jelas muncul di benak siapa saja ketika salah satu dari dua orang yang tidak pernah terpisahkan itu tidak terlihat disekitar salah seorangnya. Jackson yang masih memandang punggung Mark yang menjauh hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam ini tidak ada yang dilakukan Jinyoung. Ia hanya berguling ke kanan kemudian ke kiri, dan setelah itu ke kanan lagi. Begitulah yang dilakukannya sejak sore tadi di atas kasurnya. Tidak ada buku yang biasanya selalu ia pegang jika sudah di rumah. Dan tidak juga dengan biolanya atau bahkan musik dari tape-nya sekalipun. Entahlah pikirannya sedang tidak ingin dialihkan dari kegiatan yang telah dilakukannya siang tadi.

Jinyoung akan bohong bila ia berkata tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya, karena pada kenyataannya semuanya tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat ini. Senyum senantiasa bertengger disana menemaninya berguling-guling ria. Tentu saja dia senang. Siapa yang tidak akan senang bila dapat melakukan hal yang amat kau sukai?

Empat tahun sudah Jinyoung tidak pernah lagi mencoba menari seperti dulu. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Jinyoung dilarang keras melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang akan memperparah keadaan kakinya termasuk hobby tercintanya – menari. Dengan berat hati ia meniggalkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tari-menari sejak saat itu, walau sebenarnya tak ingin. Tidak ada yang mau dipisahkan dari hal yang sangat kau cintai bukan? Begitu pula dengan Jinyoung. Menari adalah hal pertama yang ia gemari dan sudah dia lakukan sejak berumur 3 tahun. Jinyoung kecil akan langsung berhenti menagis bila ada yang memainkan musik kesukaannya dan ia akan segera bangkit melakukan gerakan-gerakan lucu yang menggemaskan. Orang tuanya amat sangat mendukung bakat anaknya itu, hingga ketika Jinyoung berumur 4 tahun orang tuanya sudah mengikutkannya les menari kontemporer. Kegiatan yang tak pernah ia lewatkan sejak saat itu hingga ia lulus sekolah dasar. Dan betapa beruntungnya Jinyoung karena sekolah menengahnya memiliki klub dance sehingga ia masih bisa menyalurkan bakat-bakat yang dimilikinya dengan mengikuti klub itu.

Dan hari ini entah bagaimana awalnya ia kembali bertemu teman satu klub-nya di sekolah menengah dulu. Kemudian setelah itu yang ia tahu temannya – yang ternyata kini juga sedang kuliah ditempat yang sama dengannya hanya saja di jurusan yang berbeda itu – menyeretnya ke ruang dance di sana. Dan entah bagaimana pula akhirnya dia menerima ajakan temannya itu untuk menari seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu. Ketika melakukannya ia tahu hal itulah yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai kegiatannya di klub orchestra, hanya saja ia merasa tempatnya di sini, di ruang dance ini. Menikmati musik klasik itu dengan setiap inci dari tubuhnnya. Menceritakan perasaannya lewat gerakan-gerakan lembut itu. Siang tadi kerinduannya terhadap rasa senang, puas, bangga akan menari terbayar sudah. Sungguh salah satu siang yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan setelah ini.

Dengan masih mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi Jinyoung berguling lagi ke kanan. Dan tepat saat itulah tangannya menyentuh smartphone-nya. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari benda hitam persegi panjang itu ketika Jinyoung untuk pertama kalinya menge- _check_ Hp setelah pulang dari kampus tadi. Bahkan pesan-pesan tak penting yang selalu Mark kirim juga tidak ada. Mengingat Mark, Jinyoung jadi baru sadar bahwa seharian ini dia tidak melihat Mark – selain di kelas Mr. Kim tadi. Bahkan tadi pagi pun mereka tidak berangkat ke kampus bareng karena Mark harus ke gedung serbaguna untuk menemui Mrs. Lee. Dan setelah kelas Mr. Kim, Jinyoung yang sedang menuju parkiran – dimana Mark menunggunya untuk pulang – bertemu teman sekolah menengahnya dan ia lupa waktu hingga 2 jam setelah itu ia baru ingat Mark menunggunya untuk pulang. Jinyoung bergegas pamit dan berjanji untuk kembali lagi jika sempat, namun sayang Mark sudah tidak terlihat di area kampusnya. Mark tidak pernah meninggalkan Jinyoung sebelum ini, dia akan selalu menunggu hingga Jinyoung muncul. Apakah Jiyoung keterlaluan kali ini? Membiarkan Mark menunggunya hingga 2 jam bahkan mungkin lebih? Atau kah terjadi sesuatu di rumah hingga Mark harus pulang dan lupa mengabari Jinyoung?

Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi Mark. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab teleponnya. Kemanakah Mark? Sudah tidurkah? Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang sakit? Jinyoung mulai khawatir mimikirkan suatu hal yang buruk sedang terjadi pada Mark. Dan setelah panggilan kelimanya yang masih juga masuk _mailbox,_ Jinyoung memutuskan untuk menemui Mark ke rumahnya.

...

Mark di sisi lain sedang termenung di depan pianonya. Sebenarnya tadi Mark akan menggarap aransemen lagu yang diminta Mrs. Lee untuk klub paduan suara. Namun pikirannya sedang dipenuhi hal lain saat ini hingga hanya nada tak beraturan yang dimainkannya. Mark yang biasanya dapat menyelesaikan aransemen lagu hanya dalam waktu 5 menit – bukankah sudah kujelaskan dia pemusik yang jenius? – kini bagai tak mengenal pianonya. Dia benar-benar buntu.

Suara-suara sumbang yang dihasilkannya itu ternyata juga tidak dapat mengenyahkan bayangan kejadian tadi siang yang dilihatnya di ruang dance. Ahh entah ada apa dengan dirinya... sejak melihat Jinyoung tadi di ruang dance Mark tidak lagi dapat bepikir jernih.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya. Disusul dengan suara piintu ynag terbuka dan langkah seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Mark tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat orang itu. Dia hafal benar siapa pemilik ketukan dan langkah itu.  
" Hei Mark..."  
Ya Jinyoung. Orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Mark hari ini, kini berada di kamarnya. ( _Oh good...athor-nim kau mempermainkanku? Tidak bisakah kau buat aku bertemu dia nanti saja?) –_ Oh Mark aku tahu kau merindukannya, serahkan saja padaku eoh? ;). Mark masih menghadap pianonya berpura-pura tidak mendengar seseorang memasuki kamarnya.  
" Mark aku membawakan makan malammu, eomma-mu bilang kau tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang tadi. Dia khawatir kau belum mengisi perutmu dari pagi" Jinyoung meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja yang ada di sana. Kemudian bergerak mendekati Mark di sudut ruangan.  
 _' No... jangan mendekat!'_ teriak Mark dalam hati sambil masih memainkan nada asal.  
" kau sedang apa Mark? membuat lagu?" Jinyoung kini berdiri di samping Mark. Dan Mark mengacuhkan Jinyoung.  
" kau marah padaku" bukan suatu pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan dari Jinyoung setelah Mark masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pianonya itu. Jinyoung bukan baru kemarin kenal seorang Mark Tuan. Dia tahu Mark yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu dari dunia(musik)-nya dan Mark yang sedang marah padanya.  
 _' No. Aku tidak marah Jin, aku hanya bingung. Tentangmu.'_ Ingin Mark mengatakannya, tapi ia tahu Jinyoung akan bertanya lebih tentang itu dan Mark tidak tahu cara menjawabnya. Akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Jinyoung.  
" sekarang katakan alasan kau marah padaku" Jinyoung bergerak duduk di sebelah Mark.  
" apakah ini tentang aku yang menghilang sebelum pulang? Mark... aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang itu, aku tadi... eumm tadi aku bertemu teman lama dan kita kemudian bercerita hingga lupa waktu" jari-jari Jinyoung juga ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano di depannya untuk menutupi sedikit kebohongannya. Dia memang bertemu teman lama tadi kemudian bercerita serta menari juga. Hhh... Jinyoung tahu Mark akan mengadukannya pada appa jika dia tahu Jinyoung tadi menari. Dan jika itu terjadi dia tahu appa-nya akan sangat sedih.  
Disisi lain Mark mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung akan sedikit tidak jujur padanya. ' _Apakah yang sedang ingin kau sembunyikan dariku Jin... aku tahu dengan jelas kau tidak hanya ngobrol dengannya tadi'._ Mark merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdetak kencang saat menyadari sesuatu. _' oh jangan-jangan kau sudah lama menyembunyikan hal itu dariku? Menyembunyikan bahwa kau sebenarnya sudah... hell no... apa yang kau pikirkan Mark? No, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa memberitahuku kan?'_ Mark menarik napas pelan mengenyahkan suatu kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat resahnya semakin bertambah.  
" Mark stop it, and talk to me" Jinyoung meraih tangan Mark untuk menghentikannya membuat suara aneh yang merusak telinganya. Oke dia pemusik yang hebat dan Jinyoung sangat mengagumi semua musik yang Mark mainkan, kecuali yang satu ini.  
Mark kembali menarik napas sebelum memutar badannya mengahadap Jinyoung.  
" aku tidak marah Jin"  
" eh?" Jinyoung tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Karena dia tahu Mark benar-benar jujur tentang itu. Tapi jika Mark tidak marah kenapa dia mengabaikan Jinyoung?  
" aku hanya sedang bingung" seakan tahu pikiran Jinyoung, Mark kemudian memberikan penjelasan. Jinyoung membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sebelum apa yang ingin dikatakannya terucap Mark sudah lebih dulu memotongnya " sekarang bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?" Mark juga sudah beranjak dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Ia butuh tidur.  
" oh.. oke. Sorry Mark, kalau begitu... aku emm pulang dulu. Bye" Jinyoung menatap tubuh Mark yang kini berbaring memunggunginya. Jinyoung memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mark kali ini karena sepertinya hal yang dipikirkan Mark sedikit rumit.  
" emm Mark jika kau butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita, kau selalu bisa menghubungiku kau tahu?" Jinyoung jelas khawatir tentang sahabatnya ini.

Mark membuang napas – yang entah sejak kapan ternyata ia tahan – setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup lagi. Jinyoung sudah pergi meninggalkan Mark sendiri di sana.  
" bagaimana mungkin aku membicarakannya denganmu, jika itu KAU yang ingin kubicarakan Jin?" gumam Mark sambil bergerak menggulung tubuhnya semakin dalam di balik selimut.  
Ya.. Jinyoung penyebab semua ini dan kebingungan Mark tentang apa yang dirasakannya ketika tadi melihat Jinyoung bersama teman cantiknya itu.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ketika Mark sampai di depan ruang dance dan hendak masuk untuk menemui Jinyoung, ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Karena yahh dia tidak yakin jika Jinyoung ada di dalam sana. Akhirnya dengan pelan Mark membuka sedikit pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Diedarkannya pandangannya pada ruangan yang memiliki salah satu sisi ruangan ditutupi cermin itu seperti kebanyakan ruang dance yang ia tahu. Mark berhenti pada sisi belakang ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di lantai. Orang-orang itu duduk mengelilingi dua penari yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang kalau Mark tidak salah adalah gerakan neoklasik ballet dance. Ya Mark sedikit tahu tentang itu karena Jinyoung memiliki bakat luar biasa di bidang itu. Oh ngomong-ngomong tentang Jinyoung, namja penari itu memiliki gerakan yang serupa dengan gerakan Jinyoung. Oh Shit... dia benar-benar Jinyoung. Pikir Mark setelah kedua penari itu melakukan gerakan yang mengahadap ke arahnya._

 _Mark seperti juga penonton disana sangat menikmati penampilan itu. Mark tahu Jinyoung sudah lama ingin melakukannya lagi, namun ia juga tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatan kakinya serta yang lebih penting tidak ingin membuat appa-nya sedih denagn melakukannya. Jadi selama 4 tahun terakhir ini Jinyoung hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan hanya memikirkan sekolah dan orchestra. Mark tahu Jinoyung rindu berada di ruang dance menari seperti itu, makanya dengan sengaja ia kadang menyuruh Jinyoung menari untuknya. Dan Mark tahu ia suka melihat Jinyoung melakukan itu dan tentu saja suka jika Jinyoung bisa tersenyum bahagia dengan kerutan lucu itu setelahnya. Sangat suka._

 _Mark kembali tersadar ketika lagu lain mulai mengalun. Musik yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Kedua penari itu kini berdiri berhadapan dan mereka mulai menari. Gerakan yang mereka lakukan lembut dan tegas diwaktu bersaaman. Gadis cantik yang berada dalam pelukan Jinyoung mengikuti gerakannya denagn teramat lembut. Sesekali Jinyoung memutar tubuh itu kemudiam menariknya lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Gerakan mereka bagaikan kupu-kupu di musim semi. Tanpa cela. Sungguh pasangan duet yang sangat serasi._

 _Yang Mark tahu Jinyoung akan selalu bisa membuat Mark terhipnotis saat ia menari seperti itu. Mark sangat mengagumi Jinyoung yang menari dengan penuh perasaan dan sepenuh hati seperti itu. Ia benar-benar menceritakan sesuatu dalam tariannya dan Mark mendapatkan itu. Sepeti halnya saat ini, Jinyoung layaknya seorang pria yang sangat mencintai gadisnya. Yang ingin memberitahu perasaannya lewat sentuhan lembutnya pada tangan gadis itu, lewat tatapan matanya yang tak pernah lepas memandangi gadis dihadapannya._

 _Yang tidak diketahui Mark adalah mengapa hatinya seakan tidak suka melihat Jinyoung melakukan itu dengan gadis cantik teman duetnya itu? Mark tidak mengerti dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia melihatnya? Ya Mark takut jika apa yang dilihatnya saat itu menjadi kenyataan. Jinyoung mencintai gadis itu. Gagasan yang bodoh bukan? Siapakah sebenarnya gadis itu? teman Jinyoung kah? Atau hanya salah seorang yang baru dikenalnya memiliki bakat yang sama luar biasanya di ruang dance ini? Bagaimana jika Jinyoumg suka padanya? Entah mungkin ada seribu pertanyaan lagi tentang gadis itu dan kemungkinan-kemungkian yang hadir di pikiran Mark saat itu. Yang pasti Mark tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia nanti jika benar Jinyoung mulai ingin berkencan dengan siapapun._

 _Ada apakah dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Dengan pikirannya yang kacau Mark meninggalkan ruang dance itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia ingin segera pulang lalu istirahat. Mungkin pertanyaan itu muncul di otak lelahnya yang sudah 2 hari ini memikirkan aransemen permintaan Mrs. Lee. Ya mungkin istirahat akan membantu menjernihkan kembali isi kepalanya. Pikir Mark saat itu._

Namun seperti yang kalian tahu, Mark tidak pernah bisa memjamkan matanya hingga malam itu akan berakhir.

...

Hai guys... kita bertemu lagi?  
Masih dengan saya orang yang sama. Jangan (mulai) bosan dulu please... Terima kasih review-nya (saya sangat mengahargainya dengan sepenuh hati :)). Maafkan saya baru bisa update sekarang (actually, saya sudah selesaikan ini pada sabtu pagi kemarin dan ingin segera saya post untuk teman week end reader-nim sekalian, but yeah akhirnya baru bisa saya post sekarang. Just blame the internet hohohoho Mianhaeyo...)  
so... yes this is the chapter 2. Maaf jika masih banyak salah sana sini and please tell me what must i do for it. Kritik dan saran kalian akan sangat membantu saya untuk berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi, so repiyu juseyoooooo...  
and again i say for many times thank you very much for read my FF *take a bow  
see ya in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 4

Hai READER-NIM...  
Chapter 3 akhirnya yee...  
Maaf untuk typo, alur gaje, crita gaje dst dst. Enjoy it ^_^

Jinyoung merapatkan jaket navy yang ia kenakan sembari menyeruput ice americano di tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat sapuan angin yang baru saja menerpanya. Wajah lelah Jinyoung sangat nampak jelas terlihat pagi itu. Semalam kedua matanya nyaris tidak terpejam sama sekali. Yeah salahkan saja Mark Tuan yang kemarin tidak mau menunggu hingga hujan reda untuk pulang. Hingga mereka tiba di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dan pada malam harinya, Jinyoung tidak dapat lebih dari 10 menit memejamkan mata karena badannya mulai demam yang disertai batuk dan bersin pula.

Namun tidak cukup sampai disana penderitaannya. Pagi-pagi sekali tadi, dia sudah harus menghadap Prof. Oh untuk melakukan ujian susulan yang dilewatkannya karena sakit. Jika kau tanyakan mengapa Jinyoung harus melakukan ujian susulannya di saat dia dalam keadaan sakit (lagi)? Maka jawabannya adalah karena hanya ada hari ini atau nilainya kosong, mengingat 2 hari setelah ini Prof. Oh akan terbang ke Jepang untuk studi doktornya – yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu.

Jinyoung kembali akan meminum kopinya ketika sebuah tangan merebut cup kopinya.  
"yaa!" Jinyoung berteriak pada pemilik tangan itu. Jika Jinyoung yang kau kenal adalah pria manis penuh aegyo, maka cobalah sekali-kali rebut cup kopi dari tangannya dan kau akan melihat Park Jinyoung dengan death glare yang disertai dengan lengkingan falsetonya – seperti kali ini.  
" MARK TUAN! KEMBALIKAN KOPIKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Jinyoung kembali berteriak melupakan tenggorokannya yang sakit ketika melihat Mark meminum kopinya dengan mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan itu. Beberapa orang disekitar sudah memberikan tatapan terusiknya karena jika tadi hanya teriakan hyena ala seseorang yang sedang flu, maka kali ini lengkingan Jinyoung merupakan teriakan seorang soprano – walau masih sama cemprengnya.

Mark – masih dengan tampang tak berdosanya – meletakkankan kembali cup kopi di hadapan Jinyoung sembari mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "kau menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat haus sekali Jinyoung-ah, thank you untuk kopinya" Mark lagi-lagi mengabaikan death glare Jinyoung dan malah memberikan sebuah kedipan pada pemuda yang kini duduk tegak didepannya.

Jinyoung mengabaikan Mark dan melirik cup kopi dihadapannya. Seketika matanya membulat. " YAAA NO!" Jinyoung kembali menatap Mark dengan matanya yang jika dalam anime mungkin sudah menegluarkan api saat ini.  
" waeyo?" Mark masih dengan tampang sok kaget dan polosnya.  
" kau mengahabiskan isinya, no pabboya" Jinyoung membolak-balik cup putih ditangannya. Tampangnya jelas tidak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa cup-nya kini kosong melompong.  
" oh.. bukankah tadi aku bilang aku sangat haus?"  
" naneun noreul miweo!" Jinyoung melemparkan cup itu ke arah Mark dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.  
" ya, Jinyoung-ah... hei" Mark mengambil cup yang dibuang Jinyoung tadi kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebalum mengejar Jinyoung yang sudah jauh di depan.  
" Jinyoung-ah, tunggu aku"

" yaaa..." Mark merangkul pundak Jinyoung ketika ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jinyoung.  
" kenapa kau marah Jinyoung-ah?"  
" Jinyoung-ah..." Mark menggerak-gerakkan lengannya di bahu Jinyoung untuk menarik perhatian temannya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.  
" Nyoungieeyaaa..." Mark mengeluarkan aegyonya.  
" huhh... kau mengahabiskan kopiku Mark Tuan!" Jinyoung tidak sanggup sudah jika harus berhadapan dengan aegyo Mark. Kau tahu betapa berharganya aegyo seorang Mark Tuan? Oke Jinyoung mengakuinya, that's terrible. Tapi tetap saja, tak boleh ada yang tahu selain dirinya. Makanya Jinyoung perlu menghentikannya saat itu juga sebelum semuanya terlambat.  
" itu kan hanya kopi Jin.."  
" hanya kopi? Owh seriously Mark. Kau tahu betapa sangat berharganya kopi untukku?" Jinyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan orang disampingnya itu.  
" i know" jawab Mark pelan, " tapi kau tahu Jin... kau terlalu maniak. Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" dan Jinyoung benar-benar berhenti kali ini.  
" setelah dua hari kau bersikap seolah aku sosok transparan, sekarang kau adalah ahli giziku?" Jinyoung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mark. Nadanya terdengar jelas sedang menyindir kelakuan Mark 2 hari terakhir.

Sejak 2 hari lalu, Mark masih berusaha menghindar dari Jinyoung karena pikirannya masih benar-benar kacau. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya menghindar, hanya saja Mark lebih banyak diam berargumen dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang perasaannya.

Jinyoung yang selalu membuntutinya sebenarnya ingin membantu. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu selain hanya mengikuti Mark untuk memastikan temannya itu agar tidak tertabrak mobil motor bahkan orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mark selama 2 hari itu hanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu pada Jinyoung.

" oh ahli gizi sepertinya cocok untukku" Mark mengembangkan senyumnya sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah Jinyoung. Jinyoung memutar matanya menyaksikan tingkah Mark.  
" dan apa yang kau katakan tentang sikapmu dua hari sebelum ini?" tantang Jinyoung.  
" emmm..." pertanyaan Jinyoung sukses membuat senyum di wajah Mark menghilang. Kini pandangannya ke atas mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.  
" kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku? Tentang apa yang membuatmu bingung?" suara Jinyoung melunak dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ruang latihan.  
"i don't know" Mark menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya masih belum yakin dengan semua yang dirasakannya selama ini. _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Jinyoung._ Ya Mark memang tidak tahu-menahu tentang kegelisahan, ketakutan itu, tapi dengan tidak berinteraksi dengan temannya yang cute ini justru semakin membuatnya bingung dengan satu rasa aneh lainnya. So, ya mark memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri yang bukannya mendapat jawaban malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia hanya ingin begini. Ngobrol dan bercanda dengan Jinyoung seperti ini.  
" hei.. it's okay if don't want to" Jinyoung mengusap pelan bahu Mark. Mark juga ikut tersenyum mendapati Jinyoung tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukankah senyum itu menular? Ya anggap saja begitu. Karena setahu Mark, ia akan selalu tersenyum ketika Jinyoung berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

" oh Jinyoung-ah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus berhenti mengkonsumsi kopi" ujar Mark serius.  
" ehh?" Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya tak paham.  
" kau pucat sekali" Mark dalam jarak sedekat itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jinyoung yang lelah dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya " badanmu panas" ujar Mark setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Jinyoung.  
" dan suaramu..."  
" kenapa dengan suaraku?"  
" aku baru sadar, suaramu terdengar seperti bebek"  
" yaa..." Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Mark.  
" hahaha.. apa ku bilang kopi tidak baik untukmu" Mark masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya membuat Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.  
" kopi kau bilang? Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu?" Jinyoung menatap Mark sangsi.  
" naega? Naega wae?"  
" karena kemarin kau tidak mendengarkanku untuk pulang setelah hujan reda"  
"aaa... jadi kau sakit karena hujan kemarin?" Mark mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu keninggnya berkerut setelah itu " Lalu kalau begitu bukankah itu salah hujan? Kenapa menyalahkanku?" Mark tidak terima dituduh sebagai penyebab Jinyoung sakit. Karena kau tahu? Yang Mark tahu dia tidak akan pernah membuat Jinyoung-nya sakit seujung jaripun. Ooowwhh... how a cheese you are Mark?  
Jinyoung memutar matanya " mati saja kau Mark!" dipukulnya lagi bahu Mark disampingnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Mark.  
" Yaaa, Park Jinyoung. Kenapa kau memukulku? Yaa.. yaaa... tunggu aku Park Jinyoung" Mark segera berlari menyusul Jinyoung.

...

Ruangan latihan itu sudah dipenuhi beberapa mahasiswa. Masing-masing tengah sibuk memainkan alat musik yang dipegangnya. Mengecek kembali nada-nada yang dihasilkan alat musik itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Mark memasuki ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergopoh.  
" Mianhae, membuat kalian menunggu. Kita mulai sekarang?" Mark memposisikan dirinya ditengah kumpulan orang-orang itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya mengamati teman-teman di hadapannya.

" kemana dia?" Mark menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya. Tepatnya satu kursi di antara kumpulan pemain biola pada kelompok orchestra itu.

" kukira kau tahu dia dimana? Dia belum kemari hari ini" Jaebum yang tepat duduk di sebelah kursi tak berpenghuni itu mengangkat bahu.

" dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku pagi tadi" Mark sudah menempelkan handphone pada telinga kirinya.

 _"halo"_ Setelah dering kedua orang di seberang menjawab panggilan Mark.

" kau dimana? Kita akan mulai"

 _"aku sedang di ruang dance. Mulai? Mulai apa?"_

" Ruang dance?" raut wajah Mark seketika berubah mendengar jawaban Jinyong " Jangan bilang kau lupa kita akan latihan siang ini" suara Mark berubah dingin. Mark sudah mengingatkan Jinyoung tadi malam tentang latihan hari ini. Dan sebenarnya sepelupa apapun seorang Park Jinyoung tentang jadwal latihan mereka, Mark tidak akan pernah marah padanya. Dia malah akan dengan tenang menghubungi temannya itu dan mengingatkan lagi bahwa mereka ada jadwal latihan.

Namun agaknya hal itu kini tidak berlaku setelah dua kata yang diucapkan Jinyoung tadi mulai mengusik pikiran Mark. " Kau datang dalam 5 menit atau kau keluar" terlampau dingin untuk mengkatagorikan kalimat itu sebagai suatu gertakan saja. Semua orang yang ada dalam satu ruangan itu pun dapat merasakan betapa Mark sangat serius dengan kata-katanya barusan.

 _" yaa ... 5 menit? Kau bercanda? Aisshhh.-"_ Mark memutus sambungan telephonnya. Tidak lagi peduli dengan ocehan panjang Jinyoung.

Raut wajah itu gelap lagi. Jackson dan Jaebum – bahkan semua orang di ruangan itu – saling bertukar pandang tidak mengerti. Baru kemarin mereka melihat Mark kembali menjadi seorang Mark Tuan si pemusik jenius konduktor kelompok orchestra mereka dengan senyum cool-nya, dan hari ini mereka harus berhadapan dengan raut menyeramkan itu lagi. Apakah ynag sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Mark yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu bergerak menjauh menuju pojok ruangan. Ditariknya napas berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia marah mendengar Jinyoung malah berada di ruang dance dan melupakan latihan mereka. Jika saja dia hanya lupa seperti biasanya, mungkin Mark tidak akan marah. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia tengah di ruang dance-lah yang membuat Mark kalang kabut.

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta kekhawatiran yang berusaha dihilangkannya tiba-tiba muncul lagi memenuhi kepalanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti apakah Jinyoung sebenarnya lebih senang di ruang dance itu daripada disini bersamanya? Jika disuruh memilih, apakah Jinyoung akan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke runag dance daripada di sini? Bagaimana jika Jinyoung menyukai gadis itu? Bagaimana jika Jinyoung memilih pergi bersama gadis itu dan meninggalkan Mark nantinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya, apakah sebenarnya yang ia rasakan terhadap sahabatnya itu?

Mark mengusap pelan wajahnya memikirkan itu semua. Dengan berat ia menarik napas sekali lagi. Dan berbalik ketika suara pintu besar di belakangnya terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang berlari-lari ke arahnya.  
" hh...hhh... kau..hh membuatkuhh kehahhbisan napas Markhh" ujar Jinyoung masih dengan napas tersenggal-senggal di hadapan Mark. Jarak dari ruang dance ke tempat latihan yang berbeda gedung serta letaknya yang di ujung lantai 3 itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin dilewati hanya dalam 5 menit. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika Mark mau dia di sana dalam 5 menit? Tidak ada. Selain berlari secepat kilat dari ruang dance ke tempat latihannya itu. Untung saja Mark tidak mengusirnya ketika ia sampai 8 menit setelah itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Mark meninggalkan Jinyoung dibelakang. Dia merasa bersalah membuat Jinyoung seperti itu, tapi setelah mengingat dimana ia sebelum ini Mark tidak lagi merasa berdosa karenanya. _Salah siapa kau di ruang dance? Jika saja kau sedang di kelas atau di perpustakaan yang berada satu gedung bahkan di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan ini, kau pasti tidak akan kehabisan napas begitu._ Omel Mark dalam hati.

Latihan itu dimulai bahkan sebelum Jinyoung benar-benar siap ditempatnya. Mark benar-benar mengacuhkannya kali ini.

Baru 30 menit berlalu, namun teriakan Mark sudah melebihi 15 kali. Dan penyebabnya tak lain adalah Park Jinyoung, walau ada beberapa yang juga melakukan kesalahan seperti Eric, Yoosub Jackson serta Woonpil.  
"stop stop" Mark kembali berteriak entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.  
" kalian bercanda? Nada sumbang apa itu? kau Jinyoung, perhatikan notasimu!" Jinyoung yang duduk di sebelah Jaebum mengangguk pelan sembari bergumam maaf.  
" dari awal!" titahynya lagi dengan suara datar.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian teriakan itu terdengan lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Jinyoung menjadi korbannya.  
" kau bermain-main disini?"  
" ani...mianhae" cicit Jinyoung.  
" kau sadar semua nada sumbang itu berasal dari permainanmu?" Mark kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Jinyoung yang menunduk diam " kita sudah berlatih lagu ini sejak 3 minggu yang lalu Jin, kenapa kau masih tidak bisa memainkannya dengan benar?"  
" lagu ini, walau berkali-kali aku berlatih tapi tetap saja begitu susah untukku" terang Jinyoung masih dengan cicitannya.

Beberapa orang yang tadi sebenarnya juga melakukan kesalahan ikut mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Jinyoung. Lagu dengan beberapa tempo campuran yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat itu memang lebih susah dari yang mereka bayangkan.  
" Jika kau tahu lagu itu sesusah itu dan tahu kau sepayah itu. Seharusnya kau berlatih lebih keras dan tidak hanya bermain-main dengan teman dance-mu" ujar Mark tajam. Jinyoung yang mendengar itu mendongak kaget " apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan mereka" Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan mengerutkan keningnya.  
Ada rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Mark ketika Jinyoung mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi " Ahh I see. Jadi kau tidak bermain-main dengan teman-teman dance-mu, tapi kau bermain-main dengan klub orchestra ini. Begitu?" Namun sepertinya emosinya kini menggantikan kekecewaan yang terlampau besar itu dipikirannya hingga Mark dengan kasarnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

Tatapan Mark begitu tajam dan dinginnya hingga mungkin dapat membuat Jinyoung membeku di tempatnya. Tatapan Mark seolah menuduh Jinyoung tidak pernah perduli dengan kegiatan di klub itu.  
" what?" Jinyoung semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. " aku tidak pernah berkata begitu-"  
" Tapi melihat kau yang dengan mudahnya melupakan jadwal latihan dan permainanmu yang tidak ada kemajuan, sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi bukan? Kau tidak pernah serius di klub ini. Kau hanya menganggap orchestra ini sebagai lelucon"  
" a-ani... a-aniyo" Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, suaranya mulai pecah. Ia tidak menyangka Mark akan menuduhnya begitu. Jinyoung tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran demikian selama ini.  
" lalu apa? Apa artinya orchestra ini untukmu? Hanya pelarianmu?" suara Mark meninggi.

Kaget dengan bentakan Mark, Jinyoung berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak sanggup sudah ia mendengarkan tuduhan Mark lebih jauh lagi. Air matanya pun kini menitik satu-persatu.  
" aku bukan Mark Tuan yang dengan mudah memainkan biola ini bahkan mengubah nada-nada yang dihasilkannya menjadi beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih indah, tapi aku juga tidak pernah menganggap orchestra ini sebagai lelucon seperti katamu Mark" Jinyoung mengusap pelan air mata di pipinya. Setelah itu ditetakkannya biola itu ditempatnya dan ia melangkah keluar.

Mark di tempatnya kini mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.  
 _SHIT SHIT SHIT! Kau sudah menyakitinya Mark! Stupid._

...

 **Aigoo... ige mwoya?  
Maafkan saya karena baru bisa lanjut dan dengan cerita yang begini pula. Heehhh... Terimakasih yang sudah baca, ripiyu, follow dan fav. FF absurd saya ini.  
Mohon RnR _nya untuk chapter baru ini. Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih. Big love big love ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 (b)

**Halo semua, apa kabar? miss me? hehe~**

 **yeeayy chap 4 is here...**

 **Seperti biasa : mohon maaf atas segala bentuk kesalahan dalam ff ini entah dari segi bahasa, penulisan, ke-** ** _absurd_** **-an dll dll dll**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^**

" Jinyoung-ah" seorang namja berlari kecil menyusul seseorang di depannya.

Jinyoung yang dipanggil tadi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun hingga namja yang tadi memanggilnya berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

" hei, Jinyoung-ah" namja itu menepuk pundak Jinyoung di sampingnya.

" oh Youngjae-ah, wae gereu?" kini Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya.

" ani, aku hanya ingin bersamamu ke tempat latihan. Kau akan ke sana bukan?"

" ah... mian, aku tidak akan ke sana"

" kau tidak latihan?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

" oh" Jinyoung mengangguk kecil.

" wae? Bukankah perlombaan yang kalian ikuti sudah dekat? Kenapa tidak latihan hari ini?" Youngjae masih berjalan di samping Jinyoung.

" ah ye, lombanya memang sudah dekat. Mereka juga mungkin sedang latihan, tapi aku tidak" jawab Jinyoung pahit mengingat ia bukan lagi bagian dari klub itu.

" waeyo? Kau sedang ada urusan lain?"

" aku keluar dari klub" pelan memang, tapi cukup membuat Youngjae terbelalak kaget.

" oh... wae gereu?" Youngjae kini semaikn penasaran.

" yeahh karena something" Jinyoung terdengar tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk paham, mengerti jika namja itu tidak mau menjelaskan lebih jauh. Keduanya kemudian kembali berjalan dalam diam.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana omong-omong?" Jinyoung ingin tahu.

" ah itu, Mrs. Lee memintaku menemui Mark untuk meminta aransemen lagu yang dia kerjakan untuk grup _choir_ kami"

" aahh begitu" Jinyoung manggut-manggut berusaha mengusir sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya ketika mendengar satu nama yang baru saja disebut Youngjae.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata kini mereka sudah di depan pintu besar ruang latihan yang sebenarnya merupakan aula di gedung seni ini.

" kita sampai, aku akan masuk. Kau tidak ingin menyapa mereka?"

" ani, pergilah" Jinyoung menggeleng pelan.

Sepeninggal Youngjae, Jinyoung tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ditatapnya nanar pintu coklat besar di depannya. Pintu ruang latihan yang selalu ia lewati bahkan sejak pertama ia resmi menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di kampus ini. Jika setahun yang lalu dia berdiri menatap penuh semangat bersama Mark di sampingnya, kini ia hanya bisa menatap sedih pintu itu seorang diri.

Sudah 3 minggu sejak latihan terakhirnya dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu. Sejak itu pula ia tidak pernah lagi melewati pintu besar itu. Tidak pernah lagi kembali ke ruang latihan itu. Bahkan tidak pernah lagi bertemu Mark sejak kejadian itu.

Hanya bisa berdiri di depan ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya selama 1 tahun terakhir tentu saja membuatnya sedih.

Dia rindu berada di dalam sana, memainkan biolanya, berlatih beberapa lagu, ikut bergosip tentang mahasiswa lain bahkan dosen bersama teman-teman yeoja-nya yang amat sangat comel, bercanda dan bahkan sampai bermalam di sana karena _overexertion_ yang mereka lakukan. Jinyoung rindu semua hal yang selalu dilakukannya di ruangan itu. Tapi sejak ia keluar dari ruangan itu di tengah latihan, tentu saja ia tidak punya muka untuk kembali.

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu, Jinyoung yang masih kesal – karena rasa kecewanya yang terlampau besar – pada aksi tuduh Mark yang tidak jelas, memilih tidak menghiraukan ajakan temannya untuk latihan.

Jinyoung tentu saja menganggap kesalahan ada di pihak Mark. Oke dia salah karena tidak memainkan biolanya dengan benar, dan dia sudah minta maaf untuk itu serta berkata terus terang tentang betapa susahnya lagu itu. Dan setelah penjelasannya itu Mark malah menuduhnya tidak serius pada kelompok _orchestra_ tersebut? oh yang benar saja! Jinyoung bahkan tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Dia berlari secepat kilat di hari sebelumya demi terus bisa berada di kelompok itu. Dia bahkan merelakan _weekend-_ nya sejak 4 tahun lalu demi meningkatkan permainan biolanya. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang mendasari Mark berpikir demikian. Karena ia pikir selama ini Mark lah yang paling tahu tentang semua kerja kerasnya sejak ia memutuskan bergabung dengan klub _orchestra_.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Jinyoung mulai menyadari bahwa ia sangat kekanak-kanakan saat itu. Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan menangis. Tapi itulah Jinyoung. Walau bukan seseorang yang cengeng, air matanya akan tumpah jika ada seseorang yang tidak percaya padanya. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang-orang terdekatnya.

 _"_ _Huuuhhft.."_ Jinyoung menghembuskan napas pelan. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yang menyakitkan itu, ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura bahwa kejadian itu tidak memberikan pengaruh berarti baginya, karena yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini ia bersikap acuh, seakan keluar dari klub _orchestra_ itu bukan masalah besar.

Di minggu pertama ia sering membawa dirinya berlama-lama di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya untuk mengusir rasa kesendiriannya hingga sore tiba. Minggu kedua dia lebih memilih berkunjung sebentar ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku dan meminjam buku baru yang kemudian ia bawa pulang. Ia mulai bosan dengan suasana perpustakaan. Dan di minggu ketiga ini sebenarnya Jinyoung mulai berpikir untuk kembali ke tempat latihan itu. Bukan untuk kembali ikut bergabung, tapi untuk meminta maaf atas sikapnya dan ia hanya ingin datang sebagai pendengar. Ia benar-benar rindu teman-temannya. Lebih buruknya lagi, ia sangat merindukan satu orang yang hingga saat ini bahkan tidak berusaha menghubunginya itu. Tapi entah mengapa, setelah berada di depan pintu itu ia malah jadi ragu untuk melaksanakan niatnya itu. Mungkin karena rasa takutnya yang terlalu besar. Rasa takut karena Mark mungkin saja sangat marah padanya hingga tidak pernah mau lagi menghubunginya selama ini dan menerima maafnya.

Tak terasa ia sudah berdiri selama 5 menit penuh di depan pintu itu. Dan ia harus pergi sebelum salah satu temannya keluar dan menemukannya berdiri di sana. Ia yakin jika itu terjadi, seratus persen mereka akan menyuruhnya masuk. Dan ia tidak siap untuk itu. Tidak siap untuk bertemu Mark di sana.

Jinyoung berbalik menuju arah berlawanan dari tempat latihan itu. Tepat di ujung koridor tiba-tiba tanpa ada peringatan seseorang menubruknya keras. Jinyoung yang memang tidak memerhatikan langkahnya sejak berjalan menjauhi ruang latihan itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

" owhh" Jinyoung berseru kaget sembari memegang dadanya.

Jinyoung membungkuk sejenak " maaf ak-" suara Jinyoung hilang seketika bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang melebar sempurna ketika ia berhasil meluruskan punggunya dan melihat sosok di depannya. Mark Tuan. Orang yang menubruknya Mark Tuan! Orang yang amat sangat ia rindukan tapi juga sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini. Jinyoung meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. Jika tangannya tadi di sana untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya karena kagetakibat tubrukan tak terduga, kini tangannya berusahan menenangkan debarannya karena orang di depannya itu. Dan bahkan debaran kali ini lebih buruk berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Jinyoung, Mark hanya terbelalak memerhatikan Jinyoung di depannya. Dan kesadarannya kembali setelah tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung pergi melewatinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mark menghembuskan napas pelan yang ternyata ia tahan sejak ia tahu Jinyoung di depannya – bahkan sejak Jinyoung berseru pelan.

Tangan kanan Jinyoung tak pernah meninggalkan dadanya, bahkan setelah ia di dalam lift saat ini. Dentuman itu semakin parah karena setelah melewati Mark ia berlari ke arah lift. Napasnya bahkan tersisa satu-satu karenanya. Jinyoung tidak tahu ternyata bertemu dengan Mark setelah sekian lama akan membuat kerja jantungnya seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri.

Keluar dari lift Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk mengembalikan buku. Ia ingin pulang saja. Jinyoung masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas pelan dan tiba-tiba satu titik bening lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Jinyoung tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata itu. Kedua tangannya kini bergerak menutupi seluruh mukanya. Perlahan ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke arah kemudi di depannya. Untung saja, tadi ia membawa mobil ayahnya ini. Jinyoung sedang dalam mood menyetir hari ini. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau ternyata membawanya akan sangat menolongnya dari hal-hal seperti ini.

Jinyoung terdiam lama dalam mobilnya itu untuk meredakan emosinya. Jinyoung tahu ia merindukan sahabatnya itu – sangat. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kerinduannya itu akan membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa merindukan seseorang – apalagi orang itu sangat berarti bagimu – akan semenyiksa ini. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa bernapas dengan benar karenanya. _Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan Mark Tuan. Sangat._

 **Maaf ya saya lama ga muncul *kedip-kedip* (elaahh... padahal ya ga ada yang nunggu juga kali ya? wkwkwk)**

 **Terimakasih yang kesekian kalinya buat yang sudah mau baca, review, follow dan favorite FF saya, love yuu :***

 **Kritik dan saran membangun selalu saya tunggu tentu saja, jangan bosan atau malu-malu buat nyoret-nyoret di kolom review yaa ) Terimakasih, big love big love...**

 **See ya in the next chap (?)^^**


End file.
